One well known style of fishing reel is the spinning-type fishing reel. A spinning reel typically has a housing with an oscillating spool at its forward end. A rotor rotates about the spool axis by cooperative movement of a crank handle and has an associated bail assembly that wraps line onto the oscillating spool. In one construction, the rotor has integrally formed ears at diametrically opposite locations that define a support for a pair of bail arms between which a U-shaped bail wire is connected.
A technological advance in fishing reels is the inclusion of electronic features such as an electronic “bait alert”. An electronic bait alert notifies a fisherman when line is being pulled out by a fish. It is desirable to allow a purchaser to try out electronic features at point of sale. Therefore, reels may be packaged such that the electronic features may be triggered while the reel remains in the package. A downside of packaging devices in such a way that allows a potential purchaser the opportunity to try out features is that battery life may be consumed. Therefore, it is desirable to provide features that permit a user to try out a bait alert on a reel that also serve to conserve the battery life of the device.